Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style)
TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) - Tom Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:TheCartoonAllStarsNewYorkCity500Rulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG